


Changing

by lahela



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Hookfire - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahela/pseuds/lahela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian has bad dreams too. This time its Baelfire who comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a complimentary fic to Pacified. It's set in the same verse and happens weeks after the incident mentioned in that fic. I may write more for this verse if I get ideas. :)
> 
> Dedicated again to the lovely Iqra(beautyofnight) for her birthday. ♥

Baelfire woke in the middle of the night and when he looks up from his pillow he finds Killian sleeping very peacefully beside him on the bed. The room was dark but the bright moonlight illuminated his face. His mouth was a bit slack from sleep, he was in his night shirt, his hair ruffled and his eyes… it was without kohl. It was the first time he had seen him without the dark cosmetic under his eyes. Intrigued, he repositions himself on the bed to get a better view of the sleeping captain's face. He looked less fierce and less like a pirate. 

All of a sudden Killian stirs in his sleep and his arms reach for Bae, as if instinctively, and pulls him close to him. "Mmmph" was the only muffled sound Baelfire could make as he was squished flush against the captain's strong chest. Heat colored his cheeks instantly. 

"Bae..." He heard Killian say. And in his chest he could hear his heartbeat getting a little faster. He must be dreaming.

Baelfire looks up, his nose touching the captain's chin. "Baelfire, be careful..." Killian mumbles. He is dreaming.

Baelfire watches as Killian's brows furrow in a worried expression. The muscles on his face making very tiny movements. He wonders if the captain is dreaming about what happened earlier that day…

\---

_Killian allowed Baelfire to go into town and "have some fun" because he was worried that the boy might be getting bored on the ship. Baelfire jumped at the opportunity. But before he could leave, the captain hooks him by his collar and pulls him aside. He pushes a coin in Baelfire’s hand. "Here. If you find anything you like." Killian winks. Baelfire squinted at his palm. There was a gold coin in his hand. A gold coin! He never had that much money in his life!_

_Time passed by quickly in town especially in the market place where there was so much to see, do and buy. Needless to say, Baelfire was so overwhelmed with excitement that he lost track of time. It was getting dark before he realized it. So he ran as fast as he could and would have gotten back sooner on the Jolly Roger if he hadn’t lost his way. He was sure the docks were this way… but instead he ends up in a deserted alley he doesn't recognize._

_"Be brave." Baelfire tells himself as he was starting to get nervous. All of a sudden a figure emerges from the shadows, eyes glinting and fixed on him. Baelfire's instinct was to back away._

_"You lost boy?" The stranger says._

_"No." He denies. But the stranger must've sensed he was lying and grinned in a maniacal way. "What's in the bag?" Pointing to the one in Baelfire's hand._

_"Nothing." Baelfire says. This time he was getting really frightened._

_"I can help you find your way if you give me everything you have on you." The man offered._

_"No thank you. I don’t need your help." Baelfire makes a run for it but the stranger leaps at him and grabs him by the tail of his coat. He falls to the ground._

_"Fine. I will just have to kill you then!" The man threatens._

_Baelfire screams for help as loud as he can. He scratched and thrashed and tried to hit the man on top of him while keeping a tight grip on his bag._

_The next minute he felt the weight and pressure being pulled off him and hearing the stranger’s screams fading away. He must've ran. He opens his eyes and feels a pair of new hands grab at his coat and pull him upright._

_He tried to squirm and fight. But then— "Baelfire!" He hears his name. It was the captain! All he could think of at that moment was to hug him tight. He was so relieved he was there._

_"Are you alright?" Worry evident in his voice. He grabs Baelfire by the shoulders, steadying him. Baelfire nods weakly. "I’ve been looking all over for you. I was so worried." Baelfire could feel his eyes stinging. "I am sorry." He says._

_Killian hushes him and wipes his tears. "You're safe now. That's all that matters." It’s the captain who pulls him in for a tight embrace. Baelfire closes his eyes as he leans on the captain’s shoulder. He thinks to himself - quietly sobbing. If this is what it means to be a part of Killian's family, then he wouldn't want anything more in the whole world._

\---

"Bae."

Baelfire is stirred from his memories at the sound of his name. The captain is still struggling in his sleep. "I'm here..." He whispers to the man beside him.

"Bae… everything will be alright… don't cry… I'm right here." Killian murmurs.

Baelfire held Killian's face in his hands as he spoke, all his words tugging at his heart. He doesn't remember sitting up but he did. Eyes blinking back tears that are threatening to flow. No one has said those words to him before, much less proven it.

This man, who only a few weeks ago was just a stranger to him, is now his protector, his family and his friend. He, who Baelfire hadn't expected to care about at all, is now someone he couldn't bear feeling the slightest bit of worry for him.

"Bae..." Killian murmurs again. This time it was more than Baelfire could take. He decides to act on impulse and lowers his lips to the sleeping captain's. "I’m fine." He whispers against the man’s lips. Tears flowing from his eyes. "I’m here Killian. You rescued me." Warm teardrops land on Killian's cheeks waking him.

"Bae?" Killian's eyes flutter open. He finds the boy looking down on him - cheeks glistening. He gently brushes a thumb against his face.

They stare at each other for a while. No words were further exchanged between them but through their eyes they understood. For when Baelfire lowered his lips again, Killian parts his to take him. Short gentle kisses were followed by long eager ones which soon turned into a passionate meeting of tongues and desperate moans. Neither one was sure what was going on but somehow deep in their hearts they knew this is what they wanted - what they needed.

Baelfire parts from the kiss catching his breath. He stares at Killian. Speechless, the older man smiles back.

Nothing more was said that night as they both snuggled close under the covers. When Baelfire rested his head on Killian and the older man in return pulls him close, they already knew that things would never be the same from that moment on.


End file.
